The Outsider Metroid Matrix Crossover
by Nevin242
Summary: This is a Metroid/Matrix crossover. Please review. Samus and the crew know the whereabouts of the Cloak. The question is, will they catch him.
1. the meeting

Space. The limitless area in which all things exist. Limitless. This was the one thing Samus adored about space above all. It was the reason she became an intergalactic bounty hunter. To experience limitless space.

Space had always given her the feeling of freedom. In her ship there was nothing to control her. It was sometimes lonely but she could live with that. Everyone she ever truly was attached to was lost. Mom, Dad, and Grandpa Bird, gone. She learned to not attach to people she knew. This allowed her to kill without regret. Which was what she needed for this next mission she was on.

She was assigned to an execution mission. Some Federation Troopers were supplying Space Pirates with Federation weapons. This was treason of the highest degree for which the punishment was death. She knew some of the Troopers she was going to kill. Though she would not hesitate to kill them on sight. It was her duty.

This was the reason she was highly respected by lower and sometimes higher ranking officers. She always got the job done no matter how awful the job was. Though she would never kill the innocent, none of her jobs had come to this.

"Warning! Warning! Approaching a dimensional storm!" the ship's computer announced.

"Storm's power." Samus demanded.

"Highest class." replied the ship.

"Activate hyper-drive thrusters now!" Samus yelled.

"Negative. Thrusters offline due to storm's gravity. Contact with the storm in minus 15 seconds."

"F!" Samus swore quite loudly.

It was like watching a magnet move closer to a paperclip. The ship was the paperclip and the storm was a huge electromagnet. The effect was very devastating and wonderful.

Once Samus's ship made contact with the storm, it was highly painful. So painful it could not be explained. After this, her thoughts ceased to exist.

A pop is the best way to describe what Samus heard next. She was very disoriented. She could not see even though she was sure her eyes were open. One thing she was sure of was that she was still in her ship since she could still hear. The ship's computer was spewing gibberish through its PA system. Finally Samus's vision came back. She looked out of the ships cockpit window.

She was on a planet for sure but a very somber one. The sky was black, not because it was night but because the clouds themselves were black. The planet also seemed to have some hostile robots according to the computer that just stopped malfunctioning.

His training today was to fight twenty ninjas without being hit once. Near impossible for reality but this was the furthest thing from reality. The alternative was known as the Matrix. He wasn't really in the Matrix. This was just a training program but very similar, the fake world that the robots used to keep their human batteries under control.

The Matrix was a dream world that the robots used to create the illusion so the humans they used to power their cities would not rebel. Raven was just told this four months ago when he was unplugged from this deception.

Raven shot at two ninjas from his two handguns. They went down. Easy. A stunning round house kick to the ninja behind him followed by four shots. It didn't stand a chance. Three down within six seconds.

The next one didn't see the bone crushing uppercut into its chin that instantly caused its neck to snap. Raven grabbed this one's legs as it was flying back from the shocking uppercut. He tossed it into four ninjas by some gasoline cans in the junkyard they were fighting in. Raven triggered six shots that were aimed directly at the cans. The explosion left only twelve ninjas. Ten seconds.

Raven quickly dodged four swords coming at him in unison. The owners of the swords each took one bullet to the head. Eight ninjas. Fourteen seconds.

Raven was very gifted when it came to the Matrix. Even more than the legendary Neo that had defeated the Smith Virus almost ten years ago. With his gifted powers Raven caused the skulls of the remaining ninjas to implode. Eighteen seconds.

"Get me out of here, operator." Raven said into a Blutooth

"Sure thing Raven." the other line said.

Once he was unplugged, he went to have a shower.

"Boss wants to talk." said the operator who just unplugged him.

"Boss can wait until I have a shower, Chip." Raven said.

"He won't be happy."

"He never is."

After Raven had a shower, he went to Boss's cabin. He didn't want to, but the other option just meant more talks which Raven hated.

"What's up Boss?" Raven said.

"I'll tell you what's up. Your Fing rule-breaking attitude is what's up Raven." Boss angrily said. "You're not supposed to use your powers during training programs. It messes up the entire program."

"So?"

"So. It takes Chip a week to fix these programs just because you want to play wizard." said Boss. "We just unplugged two more people from the Matrix and we need those programs to train them."

"Are we done?" Raven asked casually.

"NO! We are not done. You're not jacking in until I say so. You got that?"

"Yep."

"Good. You're dismissed." said Boss

Raven left the cabin feeling slightly irritated. He and Boss didn't see eye to eye. This was mainly due to the fact that Raven surpassed him in almost every way when it came to the Matrix.

Raven headed to his cabin to sleep. The training, even though it was only eighteen seconds, had exhausted him. It took a lot of energy to do such things in the Matrix. Once he hit the bed he fell asleep almost instantly.

Samus quickly activated her Varia suit. It only took a second to materialize. After this she quickly exited her ship.

There were about ten hovering robots headed her way. She scanned them to find their weakness.

"_A new (Creatures) entry has been downloaded to your Logbook. Morphology: Sentinel. The soldiers of the robot cities. They use their many appendages to rip and tear apart enemies after they have cut into them with their laser cutters. They are vulnerable to high voltage shocks of electricity. Danger level is moderate._"

Samus didn't have any electrical weapons programmed at the moment but a power bomb would do the job. She immediately activated morph ball and waited. As soon as the sentinels came near, she laid a power bomb. The explosion wiped out all ten robots.

_Too easy. _thought Samus. Then she realized that the first attack was just a test. The next attack was quite larger. She raced back to her ship.

"Activate ship's main thrusters." she told the ship.

"Thrusters offline due to repair. Repair will complete in 20 seconds." reported the computer.

"Damn! Activate ship's weapons system."

"Commencing activation... Activation complete." the ship replied. "Thruster online."

Samus immediately took over the ship's control and began to take off. She noticed that her ship's space thrusters were missing. This meant she would have to find a way to escape the robots without leaving the planet. Then she noticed a tunnel. That would be her exit. The ship dived into the tunnel. Soon after she turned a sharp corner. Then back down again. She checked her radar. She couldn't shake them.

"Shoot any enemy that comes within a 50-meter radius." Samus demanded.

"Affirmative." replied the computer.

Samus once again made a sharp turn but didn't like what she saw next. There was a giant blue sphere that was expanding right toward her.

Raven was woken up quite violently.

"Raven, get up! We're about to be attacked!" a female voice said.

"Wha?"

"Sentinels are on the move and they are moving towards us!" said the voice again.

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

"Damn it!"

"What is the crew doing about it now Esther?" Raven asked.

"They don't know." Esther said as they were running down the corridor. "There is a ship being chased by them, but it's not one of Zion's."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. The ship isn't identified in the Zion records." she said as they were just entering the cockpit.

"Then what are you people waiting for? Blow the EMP!"

"Boss said not to." said another crew mate named Jette.

"Screw that." said Raven as he went to hit the EMP switch.

Nobody had time to stop him. The EMP was set off and everything electrical was shut down within a five-mile radius.

Samus didn't have time to move out of the way of the expanding energy. It hit her ship and every system in her ship went down.

"Damn it! I'll kill the bastard who was stupid enough to fire that EMP." she said as her Varia suit deactivated.

She had to use the emergency hatch to exit her ship. Once she stepped out she quickly looked for the pursuing robots. They were not there.

_It had to be the EMP_ Samus thought. _Well at least I'm safe._

She was walking back to her ship that was starting to come back online, when she noticed a spotlight moving towards her. She didn't bother running away because if it was an enemy she would have already been shot at.

"What the f Raven." Jette said.

"If you want to survive you must to what is necessary." said Raven.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that the ships guns would have done the job." said a voice from behind.

"What makes you so sure Boss." Raven said.

"The fact that a fifty sentinel patrol coming through a tight hole like that would have been blasted to pieces by our cannons." said Boss. "Now lets just imagine that another patrol came. What would we do then?"

Raven said nothing. Even though he didn't like it, Boss was right. If another patrol came they would be sitting ducks.

"Is our backup power back on Jette?" asked Boss.

"Yes captain." reported Jette.

"Ok. I want you to turn on the search lights and fly the ship near that unidentified craft." said Boss. "Nitro. Pedal. I want you guys to man the guns just in case. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Esther. I want you and Raven to take some weapons and see if there are any human survivors in the ship." said Boss. "Raven. If you screw this up I'll personally serve your ass to the robots. You got that?"

"Ya." Raven said.

"Ok. Lets head out!"

Samus just waited for the craft to reach her. She set her stun gun though. She wanted to be safe. She had no idea what planet she was on so for all she knew this could be another robot.

The craft stopped a then a hatched open to reveal what looked like two humans. They started to come near. They had weapons but Samus thought that if she was in their shoes she would do the same.

"Hello? Any survivors down here?" called a young woman's voice. They had to be friendly asking this kind of question.

"Yeah! Over here!" Samus replied.

"Do you got a flashlight? We can' find you!" said a mans voice.

"Ya! Just a sec!" said Samus. "Computer. Activate ship's flood light."

"Flood light activated."

"We'll come to you!" said the woman's voice.

"Ok!"

"Are you injured?" said the woman as she came near.

"No. I'm fine."

"Great. I'm Esther and this is Raven." she said pointing to the man beside her. And you are?"

"Samus."

"Cool name." said Esther

"Enough chit chat. Our captain wishes to speak to you" Raven said.


	2. the oracle

A week had passed since Samus and the crew of the Spirit had met. They both exchanged each other stories. Samus had learned she was actually was on Earth and the crew had learned that she was a bounty hunter. Samus was also told about the Matrix. After this they decided to load Samus's ship into the cargo bay since it was unable to fly due to massive damage caused by the EMP. Then they began their journey to Zion.

"I've finally finish my design to allow me to enter the Matrix." said Samus as she sat down to eat breakfast with the crew.

Samus had been working on a device that would allow her to enter the Matrix without needing a plug.

"How does it work?" asked Raven

"It's very simple. It reads my brain waves then send a similar signal back to my brain thus creating the Matrix inside my mind."

"Well what are we all waiting for. Lets get you trained." said Boss.

They soon had her device hooked up. The device was in her helmet so she could still use the visor abilities inside the Matrix.

"See you in wonderland.' said Boss as they entered the Matrix.

The sensation Samus felt was like being sucked through a straw. The next thing she knew, she was in a dark alley wearing a leather trench coat.

"Samus the first thing you should know is that the rules of the Matrix are just as deceptive as the Matrix itself." said Boss's voice behind her.

"What do you mean?" asked Samus.

"I mean that since the Matrix is just a sophisticated computer program, it can be hacked just like any other computer program.

"Samus I want you to fight me without holding back." Boss said as he threw a fast punch at her. Samus didn't have time to stop the punch. She flew back, stunned at the power of the punch.

_There is no way a regular human could punch like that, _thought Samus as she got back up. She threw a series of kicks and punches at Boss. He blocked every one with a single arm.

"Samus, do not think that you are limited to your body's strength. This is the Matrix. It is the furthest thing from real. You can do anything here. But first you must concentrate."

_I can do anything, _thought Samus as she felt her an electric force in her hand. The next thing she did had never been done before in the Matrix. She shot a ball of blue energy straight at Boss. He dodged it just in time.

"That was amazing. In all my years as a captain I've never seen anything like that."

"Thanks." said Samus.

"Chip, load the next program."

After this they went though a series of more programs that only showed more of the amazing feats that she could conjure.

"Boss we got a message from the Oracle. She wants to meet the outsider." said Chip.

Raven was a bit jealous of Samus. She demonstrated more powers then he did in the matter of hours. But he would just have to live with it for the time being. Once they got to Zion she would have her ship fixed and she would be on her way. The thing that really upset him was that the Oracle wanted to see her. It wasn't as if see was here to stay, so why would she want to talk to Samus. It really bothered him.

Raven was assigned to bringing Samus to the Oracle with the help of Esther. Boss wasn't there because he did not like entering the Matrix unless it was to train. Nobody knew why.

"We are here." he told Samus as they pulled up to the apartment building that the Oracle resided in.

"She is a nice lady. So don't worry." Esther told Samus.

"Thanks for the support." said Samus

They exited the car and entered the building. They took the elevator up to the fourteenth floor and entered room 124. The apartment was empty.

"In the kitchen." a voice said.

"We'll wait outside Samus." said Raven.

Samus walked into the kitchen and found an old woman reading a book.

"Are you th..." said Samus before she was interrupted.

"Hold on.' the woman said and then a second later put the book down. "Had to find an appropriate break. Don't you just hate it when you have to stop reading in the middle of a sentence."

"Uh... yes? Are you the..." she said before being interrupted again.

"The Oracle. Yes, I am. And you are Samus. Intergalactic bounty hunter for the Galactic Federation."

"How did you know?" asked Samus.

"Oh, I know a lot of things. Like the mousetrap your about to step on." the Oracle said just as Samus stepped on a mousetrap.

"Ow! F!." said Samus as she removed the mousetrap.

"I'm sorry. I should have moved that." chuckled the Oracle. "Sit down so we can have a proper conversation."

"Why am I here?" asked Samus as she sat down.

"Which do you mean? Why are you here with me or why are you here in this world?"

"Why am I here in this world?"

"I'm going to be more straightforward than usual since we don't have much time." said the Oracle. "You're here because you are meant to destroy a very bad program that is trying to kill all the targets planned to be unplugged. His name is the Phantom. He hides in a castle. Where? I don't know. Somehow he has made a program called the Cloak that has enabled him to hide himself from me. I do know where the Cloak is though."

The Oracle wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Samus.

"Give this to Raven. He'll know what do." said the Oracle. "Once you have destroyed this program come back to me."

"Thank you." said Samus as she left.

"What did she tell you." Raven asked her as she closed the door.

"She wanted me to destroy this program." she said as she handed him the piece of paper.

"Ok." said Raven as his Blutooth rang.

"Shit." he said as he hung up. "That was Jette. We got trouble."

"What kind of trouble." asked Esther.

"Agent trouble." said Raven as he started to run towards the stairs. Just as they reached the stairs the elevator opened to reveal a man in a suit and sunglasses. He was aiming a handgun right at them.

Three bullets flew into the stairwell door as they closed it behind them. Samus instantly activated her Varia suit. Raven and Esther were quite surprised since they actually hadn't seen the suit before.

The agent had just entered the stairwell. Samus locked on to the agent with her visor and shot five missiles at the agent. The agent dodged all of them. The missiles gave the stairwell a big sunroof.

"What are you doing? Just run!" said Esther.

"Operator, get me an exit." Raven said into his Blutooth. "We got to get to Suncrest Ave. It's the closest exit we have."

They were reaching the bottom of the stairwell when the agent jump down in front of them. He pulled out his gun and aimed at Raven. Samus quickly grabbed the agent's neck and slammed him into the wall. She charged her beam and aimed it into his face. Before the beam could hit him, he quickly grabbed Samus's left arm and threw her down the stairwell. She landed in a crouched position and then let loose her grapple beam and grabbed the agent. Then she pulled back and slammed him into the wall behind her, then ran for the exit.

The agent has stunned just long enough for the group to escape into the street. Samus deactivated her suit. the made it to the Suncrest Ave exit. Next thing she knew she was in the Spirit. She got out of her chair and looked around. Esther, Jette and Raven had all made it out.

"What was that?" asked Samus.

"Our most feared enemy inside the Matrix." said Boss.


	3. the getaway

Samus was at a club were the Cloak was supposedly hiding. Getting in was not so hard. They just had to distract the bouncers with having Jette act like a drunk trying to get in. The club was very loud. It was hard to communicate with the others. She sat down to get a drink while she waited for the Cloak to make his appearance or until the others found him.

"Samus, we found him." said Raven through the headset. "Meet us in the west hall."

"I'm on my way." said Samus.

Samus walked to the west hall. It was deserted except for the group which had consisted of Raven, Esther, Samus, Nitro and Pedal. Nitro and Pedal had both finished their training.

"We'll have to get past security." informed Esther. "Behind this door is thirty guards. The Cloak likes to make sure he is safe. The guards will be armed with assault rifles, uzis, and handguns."

"Nitro. Pedal. You two are going to keep watch out here in case an alarm will be set off. I'll take the middle, Samus left and Esther right." said Raven. "Lets move out."

The three of them entered the room.

"Who are you." said a guard

"Your end." said Raven as he pulled out two submachine guns from his trench coat. He shot three guards who made the mistake of standing beside each other. Samus whipped out her two handguns and shot two more guards. Esther used her uzis to finish two more. Twenty-three left. Two seconds

Samus kicked a guard that instantly crushed his ribs. He next took a bullet to the head. Raven flipped two guards that tried to grab him. He jumped off their heads and flew to the balcony. Esther wall ran while shooting at four guards. While coming off the wall she roundhouse kicked another guard. Fifteen left. Seven seconds

Raven shot at the two guards coming at either side of him. This depleted his ammo. A sniper shot from across the room shot at him. Raven leaned back to dodge the bullet. He came back up with a hand gun. He shot and the sniper went down. Twelve left. Eleven seconds.

Samus threw a grenade at a guard. Just before the grenade made contact with the guard's head she shot at it causing an explosion that resulted in nine more guards. Thirteen seconds.

Esther threw her guns in the air and front flipped to avoid an oncoming guard. In mid flip she grabbed her guns and shot at the guard who was stupid enough to attack her. She landed in a crouched position with her arms outstretched. She then shot at two guards on either side of her. Next aiming at the three guards in front of her she shot. Three left. Fifteen seconds.

The last three guards met their end by an unison of three shots. Seventeen seconds.

"Lets go." said Raven.

They went to the next room only to see someone run out of a door. They followed the Cloak. The next room was a hall. Once they got in they saw that the Cloak had got to a stairwell. They began their climb up the stairs.

"Leave me along!" said the Cloak as he shot at them with a handgun. The bullet missed. The Cloak left the stairwell at the top. Once the group made it to the top the entered the same door. This led them to a helicopter pad where the Cloak was boarding a helicopter. This helicopter was guarded by two agents.

"The next building's roof. Go! Now!" said Raven.

Samus activated her Varia suit as she ran to the next building. Once they reached the building they jumped across to, they got back up and started to run again. Samus looked behind her and saw that the agents were pursuing.

"Operator find me an exit." said Raven into his Blutooth. And tell the other to get out of there."

"I've found a exit but it's ten blocks away on Victoria Street." said Chip on the other line.

"We'll take it." replied Raven.

They jumped to a fire escape and then climbed up. Once they found a door they entered. The closest elevator was at least fifty meters away. They ran as fast as they could. Once they reached the elevator Samus hit the top floor button. Then she shot at the agent. Of course this did absolutely nothing since the agent dodged every shot. The agent shot back. The door closed in time.

"Oh, shit! I'm hit!" said Esther, clutching her shoulder.

Raven instantly was at her aid. He ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound.

Once the reached the top floor, they went to the roof. The agents beat them to it.

"Jump." Samus said. The other's were confused but did not hesitate to follow her as she ran and jumped off the one hundred storey building. She used her grapple beam to grab the other two. She then thrust her hand into the building to slow the fall. This wasn't helping. The ground was moving towards them fast. Just before Samus hit the ground she was hit by a truck moving very fast. Samus grabbed on to the closest thing. The other were dragged along.

The truck smashed into another car as it came to an intersection. Just as this happened Samus realized that the truck was carrying a flammable fuel. _This can't be good, _she thought as the truck ignited into a ball of flame. Samus quickly tossed the others away from the explosion. It was a good thing that Samus's suit was made from a strong alloy otherwise she would have met her end right there.

As she recovered from the blast she looked at the street sign. It read "Victoria Street". She saw that the other had noticed as well and were making there way to the telephone booth. She began to run towards them, when all of a sudden a leg came from nowhere and made contact him her head. The blow had knocked her down and the leg that caused it belonged to one of the agents.

"Outsider. You do not belong here. You must be destroyed." it said.

"We'll see about that." Samus said as she activated her morph ball and planted three bombs. The agent didn't expect this and was blown into the air. Samus then, coming out of morph ball, used her grapple beam to throw the agent that was in mid flight, into a building.

"Lights out." Samus said as she shot a super missile at the agent. This time it didn't dodge it.

She got to the exit and was sucked back to the real world.

She looked around and saw that Esther was out cold due to blood lost. The other crew members brought her to the sick bay. Jette who was also their medic, stitched the wound. They then brought her back to her cabin.

"She is going to need more medical attention. She has a fever and we don't have the supplies to treat her." said Jette. "She is in critical contion. How much longer till we get to Zion."

"Not much longer" said Boss. "A day or two maybe."

"Well, lets just hope she is alright until then." said Jette.

Samus stuck around to watch after her. It was weird for her to feel this way. She actually felt like Esther was her friend. She always seemed nice to her. Most people just treated her like a robot. All she ever did was jobs. She never really had time to socialize. _I guess it just from being in this ship all the time, _thought Samus. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

Samus woke up the next day to find that Esther only got worse. The wound didn't heal at all. It also started to get infected. Samus gave her a some antibiotics before she left for breakfast.

The next few days were pretty boring since they didn't have any leads on where the Cloak was. The crew just trained. Esther seemed only to worsen with every day without the proper treatment. Samus got to know the crew some more.

One morning, a fairly quite breakfast was interrupted by Chip.

"We're home! We're at Zion!"


	4. the attack

Zion was unlike anything Samus had seen before. Even the Chozo never had cities underground like this. It was amazing to see such a large group of people to live in one spot. From what Samus learned, Zion was the last human city on Earth and it was almost destroyed by the robots almost ten years ago. This was stopped by Neo who made a truce with the robots saying that he would destroy the Smith Virus if the humans could have peace. Of course the robots only held this truce for about a year. But the robots never attacked the city again. The reason remained unanswered.

The crew, at the moment, was bringing Esther to Zion's hospital. Her arm was infected badly. She needed proper care immediately. Once they reached the hospital she was brought to a doctor that immediately treated her with antibiotics. She was then left to rest. The crew stuck around for a bit. An hour later Esther died.

"She died from blood loss and infections." said the doctor.

"I can't believe it." said Raven. "She was a very strong person. How could she die like this."

"I'm very sorry." said the doctor.

Raven had to sit down. It was too much for him to handle.

"Were you close to her?" asked Samus.

"Yeah. She was my sister." replied Raven.

"I had no idea." Samus said, feeling sorry. Once again, a feeling she had not felt for what felt like an eternity.

"Most of the crew doesn't know." said Raven. "She was unplugged before me. Only you and Boss know. Before being unplugged we weren't that close. We had our problems."

"I'm sorry." said Samus, feeling somehow guilty.

"Thanks."

After the crew said their goodbyes to the late Esther they left for their homes they had in

Zion. Samus declined to stay with Raven when he offered. She would sleep in her ship that was being repaired by the best engineers in Zion.

As Samus was walking to the docking bays where her ship was, she was confronted by an old man.

"Hello, outsider." he said in what seemed like a very wise voice.

"Um, hello? How do you know me?" she asked.

"Word gets around pretty fast here and we don't get many people from other universes." he explained.

"May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Morpheus. Leader of Zion." replied the old man. "And if I'm correct your name is Samus."

"Yes." said Samus, quite shocked.

"I told you that word gets around." said Morpheus who saw the shock on her face. "Would you please join me."

"Sure." said Samus, unsure what to do.

"I'm sure you have been trained but I would rather if I could train you some more. Of course, only if you wanted to." he offered.

"It would be an honor." replied Samus. She always accepted gifts from leaders.

Morpheus brought Samus to a lab in the fourth level of Zion. The security was quite intense. They had about two-hundred soldiers in exoskeleton. She was impressed.

"After the robot invasion almost ten years ago we decided that we would need more sophisticated technology. So we started experimenting with new weapons." explained Morpheus. "So far, we have made an astonishing progress."

They entered the lab after an intense security check that included DNA scan and eye scan. Once they entered, Morpheus brought Samus into a room with a lot of stations to plug into the Matrix with.

"They don't exactly broadcast to the Matrix. But we can do training programs here." said Morpheus. "And that is exactly what we are going to do."

Two men prepared a couple of stations for Samus and Morpheus. This only took a minute. Then they hooked Samus's device up to on of the stations. They both sat down ready to enter the training program.

"Oh, and Samus, this will be hard." said Morpheus just as they entered the program.

Samus found herself in a bamboo forest. She was in samurai armor with a sword. She had no idea how to use a sword. All of a sudden her brain felt as though it was injected with a very dense liquid.

"Don't worry." said a voice to her side. She looked around and saw Morpheus standing in similar armor to hers. "It was just a download that taught your brain to wield a sword."

It was true. She just knew how to fight with a sword and she had never even touched one before. She pulled the sword from its sheath.

"I'm sure that you were taught that the Matrix has no limits with enough concentration. This program will teach you to move so fast that even an agent will not have time to dodge your punches." said Morpheus. "This program's atmosphere is so dense it will feel like your under water. Now we fight."

Morpheus jumped then bounce off a bamboo tree and flew at her. Samus didn't even have time to move away from the kick that was about to make contact with her face. She flew back from the kick. She fell down with a bloody nose. She got back up and tried to attack Morpheus. This proved futile due to the dense air around her.

"Come on. You can do better." said Morpheus. As he sent a brick crushing punch to her chest. She once again didn't have time to dodge one of this man's attacks. She attacked with normal speed this time. Morpheus blocked her sword every time it came near him. Then he pulled out his sword and hit her side with the flat of the sword. It stung. She attacked again. This time it was fast. She only managed to scratch his suit.

She slowly got faster and still Morpheus dodged or blocked every attack. This carried on for about twenty minutes. Samus jumped back to dodge an attack. She landed on a tree. She jumped back down and feinted a slash to the head that Morpheus tried to block. She then flipped over him and slashed him in the back. It wasn't a deep cut but it was enough.

"Stop." said Morpheus as paused for a second. "We are going to have to cut this short. Zion is being attacked."

Both were sucked back to the real world.

"What do the robots want now?" was the first thing Samus heard as she entered the real world. It was Morpheus talking to a man at a computer.

"They're not robots." replied the man.

"I know what they." said Samus as she looked at the screen. "Space Pirates."

"What?" said Morpheus.

"Just ready you army." said Samus. "Trust me."

Morpheus nodded and then told a messenger to give this info to their army.

Samus ran to find the crew of the spirit. She activated her varia suit while doing so. It didn't take long to find.

"We have to go." said Samus to Raven.

"Why?" asked Raven slightly startled.

"We are being attacked and I need to get to the Space Pirate's mother ship."

"Space Pirates?" said Boss.

"I'll explain everything later but first you need to come with me." said Samus.

"Where are we going?" asked Raven.

"First we got to go to my ship. The Zions weapons will not be strong enough where we are going." replied Samus as the crew ran with her to the docking bay.

Once they reached her ship, Samus opened a door on the side of the ship. She pulled out six weapons and handed one to each of the crew members.

"Galactic Federation Trooper standard issue plasma rifles." explained Samus. "Just aim and pull the trigger."

After this they ran to the Spirit and began to start the ship.

"Samus, you better tell me what the hell is going on, because if we are being attacked I'm not supposed to leave Zion." demanded Boss.

"The only way for a victory is if we take the mother ship. Trust me." said Samus.

"But what about the gates?" asked Jette.

"Don't worry. I'm overriding the gate system now." said Samus as the gate began to open.

"What are we going to do once we get to the mother ship?" asked Raven.

"Talk to an old friend."


End file.
